Siempre te amé
by Tsory-Lime
Summary: Doremi recuerda sus días de aprendiz de bruja cuando conoció a Akatsuki, pero una llamada de su amigo Kotake desencadenará toda una historia... ¡Advertencia!: Es un lemon. (Harutake y Akadore)... ¡Dejen Reviews por favor!
1. Los amigos no son lo que uno piensa

**Siempre te amé (1ª Parte)  
Los amigos no son lo que uno piensa**

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó desesperado el muchacho- ¡Háblame Doremi!- gritó, en vano. Y por más que sacudía a esa chica, él no lograba sacarla de su estado de shock.

La muchacha escuchó su voz. La voz de aquel chico, que gritó su nombre, llegaba a sus oídos como un lejano susurro. Un susurro de salvación... después de lo sucedido hace unos minutos; lo que comenzó el mismo día y acabó en la oscura noche...

* * *

Era una tarde de invierno. Las nubes no dejaban ver ni el más leve rastro del sol. No faltaba mucho para que empezaran a caer las primeras gotas. 

Una muchacha, de rojos cabellos, admiraba el oscuro paisaje desde su cálida habitación. Por alguna razón, había vuelto a recordar a ese muchacho que había conocido cuando aún era una aprendiz de bruja. Podía recordar su bondadosa mirada, su cortesía y aquella amabilidad tan característica de él.

Sabía que ese amor era imposible, pero no podía sacarse a ese chico de su corazón. Ya tenía 15 años y todos los pretendientes que ella siempre quiso cuando niña los había rechazado. Sólo le importa ese chico, el príncipe del Mundo de los Magos...

-Akatsuki-dijo en el más leve susurro.

Un rayo y luego un trueno. El comienzo de la tormenta sacó a Doremi de sus pensamientos.

El teléfono sonó en el piso de abajo y luego alguien contestó, la señora Harukaze tomó la llamada. Conversó unos segundos para luego gritar...

-¡Doremi!  
-¿Qué mamá?  
-¡Tienes una llamada de tu amigo Kotake!...  
-¿Kotake?  
-¡Sí, dice que quiere hablar contigo urgentemente!  
-¡Bien!- fue su última respuesta

Salió de su habitación sin prisa. En realidad no tenía ganas hablar, sólo tomaría la llamada para no ser descortés con su mejor amigo.

-Habla Doremi- saludó ella, intentando sonar lo más amable posible.  
-Doremi- dijo una triste voz del otro lado- qué alegría escucharte- irónica sonaba esta "alegría", pues la voz indicaba todo lo contrario.  
-¿Estás bien Kotake?- preguntó preocupada.  
-Ven a verme.  
-¿Sucede algo malo?  
-Ven a verme.  
-¿A verte? ¿Pero por qué?- se hizo un silencio- ¿Kotake?... ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Kotake? ¡Kotake!- se cortó la llamada, Kotake había colgado.

Un sentimiento de preocupación invadió el ser de Doremi. Kotake sonaba muy triste. Algo malo debía de haberle pasado para que su voz sonara de esa forma.

No lo pensó dos veces, tomó su abrigo morado en la entrada, se colocó sus zapatillas, sacó un paraguas.

-¡Iré a la casa de Kotake!- avisó.  
-¡No te tardes!- gritó la madre cuando salió su hija- ¿Escuchaste Doremi?...

* * *

-Doremi- repitió el muchacho, en la oscuridad de la habitación- Si tan sólo hubiese llegado a tiempo...- una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y encontró su final en la piel de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. 

Ella sintió la pequeña gota. Recordó la lluvia de entonces. Aquella lluvia que la acompañó hasta que llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo...

* * *

-¡Vaya lluvia la de hoy!- se quejó- ¡Debí quedarme en la casa y decirle a Kotake que mejor venía otro día!- dijo ella, sin saber que en tan sólo unos minutos más se arrepentiría de no haber tomado esa decisión. 

Al fin llegó a la casa. Estaba empapada y tiritaba de frío. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Su inocente mente ignoraba el por qué estaba la casa sumida en las sombras. Tocó el timbre, nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar una vez más, siempre con la esperanza de no haber llegado hasta ahí en vano.

-¡Kotake! ¡Soy yo, Doremi!- gritó ella- ¡Kotake, si estás ahí, ábreme!- tocó la puerta, y para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió- ¿Kotake?

Doremi se internó en la oscuridad reinante de aquella vivienda. Un aterrador silencio la invitó a pasar. Se detuvo. Por un momento pensó que Kotake no estaba, que tal vez había salido a buscarla por lo mucho que tardaba y por la prisa se le olvidó cerrar bien la puerta.

Doremi se disponía a irse, cuando escuchó una respiración muy leve aunque agitada.

-¿Estás aquí Kotake?- preguntó a la sombras.

Un miedo espantoso comenzó a correr por su cuerpo. Tenía que salir de ahí, no sabía el por qué, sólo sentía que debía irse ahora mismo...

-Doremi...

Escuchó su nombre, se detuvo. Unas manos le agarraron de sus brazos, para luego acorralarla contra la pared. La puerta se cerró. Doremi había ahogado un grito del miedo que todavía le invadía, se puso a llorar. Fuera quien fuese, el que la trató de esa forma tenía que ser un hombre, de eso no había duda.

-Doremi...

La voz del chico lo confirmó todo.

-¿Kotake?- preguntó mientras las lágrima recorrían su cara.  
-Qué bueno que viniste- le dijo Kotake.

Pronto, Doremi, se adaptó a la oscuridad y pudo contemplar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Estoy feliz de verte- dijo él.

Tomó fuertemente a Doremi de los brazos, no quería que se escapara. Él había deseado un momento así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era tanto su deseo que ni siquiera vaciló cuando empezó a acercar su cuerpo contra su amiga.

-¿Kotake, podrías alejarte un poco por favor?- le pidió mientras él se acercaba, a tal punto de quedar pegado a ella.  
-Estás helada- notó él cuando se acercó lo suficiente- no te preocupes... muy pronto se te quitará el frío... eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Kotake besó a Doremi en la boca. Lo hacía con pasión y desenfreno. Pero la pasión no duraría por mucho. Una fuerte bofetada resonó en el silencio. Kotake se alejó, con las manos en su adolorida mejilla.

Doremi se vio con la mano levantada. La oscuridad cubrió el rubor de vergüenza de sus mejillas. Era su oportunidad, tenía que salir de ahí ahora o nunca. El sollozo de su amigo la volvió a parar. Se acercó para ver como estaba, aún sabiendo que era una locura.

-¿Estás bien Kotake?- Kotake no respondió, Doremi se acercó más- ¡Kotake, por favor perdóname!

Kotake, aprovechando el momento, tomó a Doremi por los hombros y la dejó en el suelo.

-¿Kotake?- preguntó una confundida Doremi.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Acaso no te gusto?!- la voz de Kotake había cambiado, ya no era de tristeza ahora era de rabia.  
-Kotake... por favor...  
-¡¿Es que acaso te gusta otro?!  
-Sí, pero...

Ese sí fue suficiente para despertar la impulsividad de Kotake.

-No permitiré que seas de otro... tú serás mía... ¡Sólo mía!

Kotake volvió a besarla con desenfreno, ahora no permitiría que Doremi se le escapase nuevamente.

Doremi luchaba por sacarse a ese muchacho que estaba encima de ella, desabrochándole su abrigo...

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad Misora, un chico que no se había visto en varios años, llegaba al hogar de los Harukaze. Tocó el timbre. 

-¡Yo abro!- gritó la voz de una niña, la que luego abrió la puerta.  
-¡Hola Bibi!- saludó amablemente el joven- ¡Vaya, pero mira cuanto has crecido! Ahora eres toda una señorita.  
-¿Akatsuki?- preguntó la chica que era unos tres años menor que él- ¿Eres tú?

El joven sólo sonrió.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Algo ocupado. Ya sabes, con esto de ser el "príncipe", siempre con obligaciones y responsabilidades que cumplir.  
-¿Y qué te trae por acá en un día así?  
-Bueno, digamos que logré que me dieran permiso para venir a visitar a Doremi. Hace mucho que no la veo y tengo muchas ansias de verla.  
-Llegaste algo tarde- Akatsuki no entendía el mensaje de Bibi.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Doremi salió hace un rato a la casa de Kotake.  
-Ya veo- dijo algo triste.  
-Pero si quieres te puedo decir la dirección.  
-¿No es mucha molestia?  
-Para nada. ¡Espérame un momento!

Bibi entró en su casa, y volvió con Akatsuki al cabo de unos momentos.

-Aquí está la dirección, no queda muy lejos de aquí.  
-Gracias por todo Bibi- se despidió el muchacho, para luego abrir su paraguas y correr bajo la lluvia.  
-¡Vuelve cualquier día, Doremi estará feliz de recibirte!...

* * *

Doremi estaba asustada. Kotake ya había desabrochado su abrigo minutos atrás. Ahora se estaba deshaciendo de la ropa que cubría el pecho de Doremi. 

-¡Kotake, déjame!... ¡Por favor!- suplicaba una Doremi que se había resignado a seguir luchando.

Kotake descubrió al fin el cuerpo de su obsesión. Era más perfecto de lo que se imaginó: Unos senos que habían comenzado a crecer hace unos años atrás y una cintura con las curvas que siempre imaginó que Doremi tenía.

-Doremi...  
-¡Kotake, déjame por favor!...

Él chico había comenzado a succionar uno de los senos de su amada, ni siquiera pensó en detenerse en cuanto empezó a escuchar los gemidos de ella.

¡Akatsuki!- fue lo último que gritó con la fuerza de un orgasmo. Perdió sus fuerzas, perdió su conciencia. Se había desmayado.

* * *

-¡Akatsuki!  
-¿Doremi?- Akatsuki miró a todos lados, estaba seguro de haber oído el grito de ella. 

Fijó su vista en una casa que estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Por extraño que parezca, él tenía la sensación de que el grito había provenido de esa casa que parecía vacía.

-¿Será aquí?- confirmó la dirección- ¡Es aquí, pero no hay nadie!

Akatsuki llegó hasta la entrada, tocó la puerta, nadie abrió. Eso no le importó, porque no se iría de ahí hasta haber confirmado que Doremi efectivamente no se encontraba en esa casa. Así que abrió la puerta con un poco de su magia.

-¿Doremi?- preguntó cuando entraba.

Un escalofrío le invadió cuando vio una figura inmóvil y semidesnuda en el suelo, y encima de ella un chico como de su misma edad violándola. Reconoció de inmediato a Doremi. Una furia reemplazó al escalofrío. La amable sonrisa, propia de aquel príncipe, había desaparecido de su rostro y fue reemplazada por una de rabia.

-¡DÉJALA!

Kotake se atrevió a levantar el rostro, sólo para recibir el golpe de Akatsuki en su cara. El golpe había sido tan fuerte y tan certero que dejó a Kotake inconsciente.

-¡Doremi!- Akatsuki se acercó hasta ella- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó desesperado.

El semidesnudo cuerpo de ella no daba ni el más leve movimiento.

- ¡Háblame Doremi!- gritó, en vano. Y por más que la sacudió, no logró sacarla de su estado de shock.

Akatsuki tomó a Doremi en sus brazos y la abrazó con cariño, casi pensando que eso la despertaría.

-Doremi- repitió el muchacho, en la oscuridad de la habitación- Si tan sólo hubiese llegado a tiempo...- una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y encontró su final en la piel de la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

Pasaron unos segundos y Doremi comenzó a parpadear. Le parecía haber escuchado la voz de...

-Akatsuki- susurró.  
-¿Doremi?- contempló a aquella chica que tenía en sus brazos, ella le sonrió.  
-Me da mucho gusto verte... ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!  
-Yo también.  
-¡Akatsuki!- Doremi lo abrazó, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de sentir que no era un sueño que él había llegado hasta allí para salvarla.  
-Doremi... yo...  
-¡Sácame de aquí por favor! ¡Llévame tan lejos como sea posible!... ¡Lejos de él!

Akatsuki obedeció, tomó el abrigo lila que encontró tirado en el suelo, se lo puso encima a Doremi, para luego ponerse en pie con ella aún en brazos.

-¡El pecho de Akatsuki es muy cálido!- pensó Doremi cuando se acurrucó en él.

Akatsuki hizo un poco de magia, sólo una última vez, para irse de aquella casa y dejar abandonado al obsesionado habitante de ella.


	2. El tiempo pasó pero nunca olvidé tu amor

**Siempre te amé (2ª parte)  
El tiempo pasó pero nunca olvidé tu amor**

La magia los había llevado hasta una cálida habitación. Estaba muy bien decorada. Los colores burdeos y negros hacían un excelente juego. De seguro era la habitación del príncipe. No sólo los colores lo delataban, también la videoconsola, la patineta y la pelota de fútbol en un rincón, decían que ésta era y no otra.

Akatsuki recostó a Doremi en la cama, su cama. Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si- susurró.  
-¿No tienes hambre o sed?  
-No- susurró nuevamente intentando no ver la amable mirada del muchacho.

El chico se levantó. Fue hasta lo que parecía un armario y sacó una túnica. No era de mago sino más bien de una princesa.

-Ten- le dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras dejaba la ropa en la cama- tal vez te queden.

Y con estas palabras salió de la habitación y dejó sola a Doremi.

-¿Por qué eres... tan amable conmigo?

Comprendió de inmediato la intención de su amigo. Se quitó sus broches y dejó caer su húmedo cabello para que se secara. Se cambió rápidamente las mojadas y pesadas ropas por esa cómoda túnica color rosa. Le quedó a la perfección. Se miró en un espejo y sintió que se veía muy linda con aquella ropa. Por alguna razón se acordó de aquellos tiempo en que era aprendiz de bruja, recordó los momentos que pasaba junto a la bebé Hana, el día en que la conoció y que gracias a ella pudo conocer al chico del cual se enamoró... su conjuro, recordó su conjuro... un conjuro de aprendiz...

-Pirika Pirirara...¿Pirika Pirirara...?- no podía recordar como iba- ¿Pirika Pirirara...?  
-...Poporina Peperuto- dijo una amable voz- Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto... ¿No recuerdas tu conjuro?  
-Creo que no- dijo tristemente y una vez más intentando no mirar al chico- ha pasado tanto tiempo.  
-Mucho tiempo.  
-Ésta ropa es muy linda.  
-Era de mi madre- dijo con angustia- es uno de los poco recuerdo vivos que tengo de ella. Antes de que el Mundo de la Magia se separara, mi padre conservaba todos los recuerdos de mi mamá. Pero cuando lo perdió todo, creo que también debió sentir que ya la había perdido para siempre. Mandó a quemar todo lo que le recordase a ella, ese vestido fue lo único que pude salvar.  
-Nunca antes me habías hablado de tu madre- Doremi se había acercado a él- ¿Cómo era ella?  
-Era una persona muy especial.

Akatsuki se sentó en el suelo. Chasqueó los dedos. Una bandeja con varios bocadillos hizo su aparición en el instante. No se dijeron nada mientras comían. Pero una vez terminada la comida, Doremi preguntó:

-¿Qué hacías en Misora?  
-Para ser sincero, logré escaparme para ir a visitarte- el pobre chico hacía esfuerzos para no acordarse de la escena en que había hallado a Doremi.  
-¿Por qué me fuiste a visitar?  
-Porque yo...- balbuceaba un sonrojado Akatsuki- porque yo necesitaba... decirte...  
-Gracias- interrumpió la chica- se me había olvidado darte las gracias por rescatarme... ¡Muchas Gracias!- abrazó al muchacho en un momento de impulso.  
-Doremi yo...  
-Te quiero mucho- dijo en un susurro.

El príncipe del Mundo de los Magos se sonrojó. No podía creerlo: Aquella chica se le había declarado.

-Te quiero mucho Akatsuki.  
-Esto... ¡Esto no está bien Doremi!- dijo él mientras la alejaba de sí mismo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Doremi yo... yo también te quiero mucho- confesó- pero... ¡Esto es imposible!... Tú eres una chica del Mundo Real y yo soy el príncipe del Mundo de los Magos... ¡Somos muy distintos!  
-No me importa- dijo Doremi y levantó la mirada, vio a los ojos de Akatsuki y luego...

Y luego sucedió: Sus miradas se cruzaron, cerraron sus ojos, acercaron sus rostros... y un beso se formó entre los labios de los dos.

Se separaron. Los pensamientos de cada uno estaban confusos. Doremi, por un lado, estaba muy sorprendida ante su propia actitud del momento... ¿Había sido violada hace unas horas por el que creyó que era su mejor amigo y lo único que quería ahora era estar con un muchacho que no veía hace tiempo y que además no le tenía la misma confianza que había tenido alguna vez con Kotake?

Akatsuki, por otro lado, se reprochaba su actitud... ¿Cómo fue capaz de besarla? ¿Por qué lo hizo?... Hace unos momentos atrás su "amiga" había pasado por un mal momento y, por una fracción de segundo, él había pensado en hacer... ¿Lo mismo?

-¡Esto no está bien Doremi!... ¡Mejor vete!  
-No quiero irme... quiero estar contigo... déjame quedarme aquí- le suplicó, siempre mirándole a sus ojos.  
-Pero esto... está mal- Akatsuki intentó hacerle frente a esa mirada- esto está mal... Doremi, esto...- intentó evitar acercarse nuevamente al rostro de Doremi, no pudo.

El príncipe se dejó vencer ante esa mirada. La pareja se dejó caer a un nuevo beso y a nuevas caricias. Sin dejar de besarse se subieron en la cama. Las caricias se hicieron presentes para explorar el cuerpo del otro.

Empezaron a sentir que la ropa les estorbaba. Akatsuki empezó a retirar la túnica de Doremi, mientras que ella desabrochaba torpemente el atuendo del mago.

Quedaron desnudos ante el otro. No les importó. Sus mentes ya no podían pensar, sólo se dejaban llevar por el momento, sólo podían dejar fluir aquellas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones que estaban experimentando. Y entonces ocurrió: Akatsuki se introdujo en Doremi. Ambos temblaron ante el primer contacto íntimo con el otro... pero el momento de amor se rompía al igual que la virginidad de la chica...

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- gritó de dolor Doremi, mientras las lágrimas se les escapaban de sus ojos.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Akatsuki al salir de su trance, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho- ¡Perdona Doremi! ¡Yo no quería llegar a esto! Yo... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- las lágrima comenzaron a brotarle también- ¡Yo no quería hacerte daño Doremi! ¡Perdóname!  
-No has hecho nada malo Akatsuki... yo sé que nunca me dañarías a propósito.  
-Doremi...- no pudo terminar de expresar lo que quería, porque unos cálidos labios sellaron su boca y junto a unas suaves caricias le invitaron a continuar lo que se había interrumpido.

Akatsuki, comenzó a entrar y a salir del cuerpo de Doremi. Y no sólo eso, también acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Doremi recorría con sus manos la espalda del príncipe hasta donde ésta perdía su nombre. Los movimientos del muchacho comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos y profundos, los cuales provocaron tímidos gemidos en la chica.

El momento culmine se acercaba, ambos podían sentirlo. Un orgasmo invadió el cuerpo de Doremi, obligándole a recordar el momento en que había conocido a ese chico, los momentos felices y tristes que pasó con él, lo sentimientos que le tenía, todo lo que tenía relación con él le estaba invadiendo. Akatsuki comenzó a experimentar un estremecimiento, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no detuvo su movimiento...

-¡¡¡Akatsuki!!!  
-¡¡¡Doremi!!!

Akatsuki eyaculó en Doremi perdiendo sus últimas fuerzas. Sin salirse, se apoyó en la cama y despacio se fue apoyando en su pecho, donde ella lo recibió con caricias en su cabello. Estaban muy exhaustos.

-Tranquilo, descansa- Le susurraba ella.

Aunque sabía que no estaba bien, Akatsuki no quería salirse de Doremi. Se sentía tan seguro en su interior, como si nada malo le fuese a ocurrir en esos momentos. Doremi también podía sentir esa sensación de seguridad, podía sentir como la seguridad de ese príncipe le invadía su ser.

Poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos, se abrazaron fuertemente y se dejaron vencer por el cansancio...

El sol brilló anunciando que la tormenta del día anterior había terminado. Doremi abrió sus ojos y estiró los brazos.

-¡Qué bien dormí!- bostezó- ¿Estoy en mi habitación?- preguntó sorprendida al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el Mundo de la Magia- ¿Todo esto habrá sido un sueño? ¿Nunca ocurrió nada?

Con la tristeza en el alma decidió levantarse y buscar sus broches para hacer su peinado de costumbre. Pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Y eso no era todo, a cada paso que daba sentía que le dolía la entrepierna.

-¡En dónde pude haber dejado mis broches!- fue entonces cuando los encontró en la mesita del despertador- ¡Aquí estaban! ¡Pensé que los había perdido!- exclamó felizmente, pero para su sorpresa encontró junto a los broches un pequeño papelito. Lo abrió y leyó:

_Se te habían quedado tus broches. Gracias por todo Doremi. Espero volver a verte pronto._

_Akatsuki_

Se empezó a sentir observada. Fue hasta su ventana y la abrió: Los rayos del sol se internaron en su habitación. Sintió la cálida luz tocar su cuerpo mientras contemplaba el hermoso amanecer.

-Espero volver a verte pronto... Akatsuki.

_ Fin _

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mi amiga Tsory-chan, aunque a ella no le gustan mucho los fics lemons fue la primera en leerlo y en apoyarme para publicarlo._

_Aclaración:_

_El título "Siempre te amé" deja en claro que tanto Kotake como Akatsuki siempre quisieron a Doremi pero de una forma distinta por parte de cada uno. Lo de Kotake era una obsesión y Akatsuki en realidad siempre la quiso._

_Por último, el nombre de Akatsuki significa "Amanecer". Cuando Doremi ve el amanecer da cuenta de que lo que le faltaba ha vuelto a su vida y que la tormenta de su corazón ha desaparecido. ¿Entienden ahora el porqué decidí comenzar con un ambiente de tormenta y acabar con un amanecer? _

_Este fic fue hecho por Lime-chan. Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
